


Welcome Home

by FallenEpiphany



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, I Tried, Lemon, Sebastian Stan/Reader - Freeform, Sexy Time, Welcome Home, not overly explcit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 20:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenEpiphany/pseuds/FallenEpiphany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up to find him home two days before he's meant to be is a pleasant surprise.<br/>Pleasant times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

He’s wrapped around you like a goddamned vine. For the first time in your relationship, you don’t remember hearing him come in. 

Usually, you either waited up for him, or on the rare occasions that you fell asleep while waiting for him to fall in the door at some obscene hour, jet-lagged and world weary, he would wake you with a small kiss. Just to let you know he was home. 

He had never managed to surprise you before.  
The heat was stifling, you move almost imperceptibly beneath him and feel the warmth of your overheated bodies. You frown a little as you realise your skin is all but stuck together, cased in a light sheen of sweat. 

Sebastian is, of course, shirtless. Your small hand runs down the taut contours of his back and is met with the soft cotton feel of his boxer shorts. 

He’s home two days earlier than he had told you, and you could not be happier – or hotter. 

You swallow, your mouth is dry and you need to use the bathroom.  
Sebastian is strewn across you, his weight is not altogether unpleasant, but it is desperately warm.

You run your fingers though the softness of his dark hair and he sighs contently in his sleep, grasping you even closer to him.  
He’s cut his hair. You’re a little disappointed, you had liked it longer. He hated it, but you adored his little ponytail.

Upon a rather loud exhale, a familiar smell meets your nostrils. 

Whiskey.

Of course, you weren’t mad. The press tour for Captain America – Civil War had been gruelling, you had travelled with him for some of it. You knew that in the last week alone, Sebastian had been in Beijing, Singapore, Berlin, London and more, you sigh and wrap your arms around him for a moment longer, relishing in the fact that he was here with you once more. 

‘’Babe.’’ You murmur, and kiss his hair.  
He doesn’t stir and you press your hand to his shoulder, ‘’Babe I gotta pee.’’  
‘’Nooo….’’ Sebastian grumbles into your neck.  
You laugh little and wriggled out from under him. 

The wooden floor is cold on your feet and Sebastian’s hand trails after you.  
‘’I’ll be back in a minute.’’ You grin over your shoulder and hurry to the bathroom. 

Upon your return, you see him flat on his back, with one arm strewn across his face.  
You eye the clock. It’s four thirty a.m.  
‘’You’re home early.’’ You whisper, sidling back under the warmth of the duvet.  
Sebastian’s arm leaves his face and wraps around your shoulders. 

He makes a noise dangerously close to a squeal as you press your freeing feet to his calf.  
‘’Fuck you’re freezing!’’ he hissed and you shuffle closer.  
‘’Mmm…’’ is all you manage to mutter, folding yourself around him. 

‘’They let us go a little early. The Press got everything they needed from the London Premiere and they didn’t want to do any junkets. So hey ho, a few drinks at the airport and we were away.’’  
‘’When do you have to go back?’’ you murmur, not meeting his eyes.  
‘’The next premiere is in New York, it’s in two weeks, but I was hoping you might do the stateside premiere’s with me.’’ He picks up your hand and kisses your fingertips. 

You feel a sense of piece knowing he doesn’t have to leave the country for a while longer. That though he will be busy, you can tag along, no more face-time at five a.m to try catch each other for five fleeting minutes before you or he headed to work. 

‘’Mmm I mean, I guess I could tag along, I mean Chris Evans is one hot babe, I wouldn’t mind seeing more of hi-‘’ you break of in a scream as Sebastian tackles you, his long fingers pinching and tickling every inch of you he can reach.

‘’No! Babe stop!” you shriek, your legs are flailing helplessly as he moves to straddle you. He sits his full weight on your mid-riff and you try to buck him off but simply cannot. 

“Chris huh? You want Chris?” Sebastian cocks an eye brown and continues his assault.  
‘’I was joking! Babe please!’’ You screech and squirm harder still, you give a particularly rough jolt of your hips and dislodge him for a moment. Using your momentum, you manage to through him off and pin him down. You’re breathing heavily and laughing at him. Your hair is falling between the both of you and your chest is heaving. 

‘’Hi.’’ Sebastian smiles up at you.  
‘’Hi.’’ you breath, your fingers run along his taught cheekbones, memorising every inch of his face, his bright eyes, toothy grin and the creases that formed around his eyes when he laughed. 

‘’I missed you.’’ You murmur, running your thumb along his lips.  
Sebastian placed his warm hands on your bare thighs and you bit your lip and rolled your hips ever so slightly.  
This elicits the reaction you were hoping for as Sebastian’s breath rushes out between his teeth in a hiss.  
‘’Babe…’’ he growls out, and you feel your heart beat faster.  
It’s been too long, between pre-production, production, post-production and press tours you haven’t spent half enough time together in the past year. Your own career has finally started to take on a life of its own, meaning you couldn’t even go with him for the most part. 

But he’s here now, and you’re not letting him go. 

Your lips meet with a crash, there is no time for romance or sweetness. You know that he needs you as much as you need him. It can’t be helped, it’s how you fit together.  
Whoever said that sex is not a cornerstone for a relationship to be built upon clearly didn’t have very good sex.

You grind your hips a little harder, and Sebastian answers with a buck.  
He moves his hands a long your thighs and reaches for the hem of your shirt and pulls it over your head. He exhales harshly at the sight of your bare breasts and grasps one firmly.  
‘’Fuck I’ve missed you.’’ He groans, sitting up so that you are straddling his lap. The only thing separating your sexes from each other are the thin scraps of your underwear and his. 

You can feel him lengthening and hardening beneath you, and are fraught with a carnal desire to take him right there. 

There is a moment of awkward shuffling as underwear is discarded, and a blissful moan as you join together, for the first time in months.  
It takes you a moment to adjust, you lean in and whisper in his ear, “I forgot how big you are…’’ and bite his ear lobe, you revel in the grunt you get as a response. 

In a split second, you are on your stomach, you feel his weight on your back and you moan when he takes you.  
‘’Fuck…’’ he snarls, his fingers grasping your hair and tilting your head back, his teeth scrap along your neck and you lift your hips back into him. He uses the momentum to slide his free hand beneath you and his long fingers reach for your place of joining.  
Your breath is escaping in sharp gasps and moans and Sebastian is groaning into your neck. 

His tempo increases and you let loose a moan so loud you feel him falter. You relish the thought, knowing that he loves your vocalisations. 

‘’Come on babe, say my name.’’ Sebastian hisses.  
‘’Se- Seb – babe c’mon, I’m almost-‘’ you can’t string a coherent sentence together, and the knowledge drives him wild, his pace grows erratic and you through yourself back against him as his fingers drive you towards the edge that you both desperately run towards.  
‘’I’m so- “he adjusts his position and drives himself into you with such force and passion that you can no longer stand it, you are thrown over the precipice with a shudder, losing all conscious and coherent thought, barely aware of him following suit and empting himself inside of you. Feeling his warmth flooding you as he collapses on your back in a hot, heavy, sticky, sweaty and panting mess. 

‘’Oh my god…’’ his breath his hot on your neck.  
‘’Welcome home babe.’’ You sigh.


End file.
